Gryffindor & Slytherin
by emweasley6
Summary: A Gryffindor and Slytherin love story.
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of our 3rd year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I see in the crowd of students on Platform 9 3/4, a patch of bright red.

The Weasleys'.

I instantly notice the unforgettable face of Ron Weasley. His expression pleased, as he was finally reunited with his best friends: Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age; Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Ron was almost never alone. It made me wonder if they went to the bathroom with him too.

I'm staring across into that red patch of Weasleys' and realize Ron had locked eyes with me. I immediately turned away, blushing like crazy.

What was I thinking?

I always find him on my mind. But it's stupid. It can never happen for us. I'm a Slytherin and he's a Gryffindor. Even just the thought of kissing him in public makes me feel so...

Amazing.

No. Embarrassing.

I need to get these thoughts away.

Just as I thought the battle in my mind was over, I see a spec of red detach from the rest of the pack. It was approaching me. My heart was racing so fast when I saw his handsome features coming towards me. I just about lost my breath when I saw him smile. Then I realized he was just so close. I just wanted to say something, something to-

CRASH

Somebody lost control of their trolley and rammed it into me. I hit the floor with such force, I just barely noticed Ron coming after me with a worried look.

"Are you alright?" he asked, with the deepest sympathy.

It was then that I realized how much pain I was in. I could barely answer the question.

"I- er.. don't.. know." was all I managed to croak.

My body just felt broken. I noticed a generous amount of blood spilling from my arm. That's when I noticed who hit me with their trolley.

Neville Longbottom was struggling to gather his items back on his trolley.

"I'm so sorry!" I kept hearing him say.

Ron was trying to help me up, despite the fact I couldn't move without yelling in pain.

He went out of his way to say hello but then ended up helping me. Why did he bother to help me? Does he like me?

Stop thinking about him like that. Lions don't go with Snakes.

Before I knew it, he was sweeping me off my feet, carrying me to the Hogwarts Express.

"W-what are you doing..?" I said, my face flushed. I felt so helpless.

"Helping you of course!" he said, as if it were obvious.

"But my trunk.." I said quietly.

"That's alright I got it." He waved his wand and my trunk was floating beside us.

"Once we're on the train, I can heal you." He smiled.

"Thanks but-"

"You're meeting someone else on the train?" He sounded like he knew this one.

"No but-"

"Then it's not problem. You can sit with me. Harry and Hermione are sitting somewhere else this train ride."

"Oh.." was all I managed.

As we arrived on the train, looking for seats, I felt eyes all over us. Probably wondering why I was injured and needed carrying. But mostly, they must be wondering why a Gryffindor and a Slytherin are even speaking.

We found and empty compartment and he laid me down on one seat. He then slid the door shut.

That's when I couldn't control my feelings anymore. He took my bleeding arm and healed it. There was still a throbbing pain and a scar. Seeing the pain in my eyes, he pressed his lips to my arm, his eyes on me as he did so. The butterflies in my stomach went wild.

"Better?" he asked, rubbing my scar gently.

I managed to nod, fighting back the urge to just kiss him.

"Now just the nasty bruises." He said with a frown.

Neville walked past, saw me in pain, and smiled an ashamed smile. We waved and smiled in return.

I hope Neville doesn't feel too bad. I was standing in a bad spot, gazing into those perfect eyes-

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of Ron's voice.

"Looking forward to the new year?" This sounded a lot like that trying-to-make-conversation type of voice.

"I guess, yeah."

After a few minutes of small talk, we got a little more comfortable. We were laughing and talking and smiling. Just then, Draco Malfoy and the rest of our Slytherin clan walked past, pausing at the sight of us.

I take it Draco felt humiliated. Everyone knew I broke off our relationship. We are pretty much best friends but still.. a SLYTHERIN breaking up with a fellow Slytherin then being with a GRYFFINDOR? People are so judgmental.

After they walked away, I realized Ron never noticed them there. Usually he was the first to take notice of them. But he seemed way too into our conversation about the Chudley Cannons.

But I found my mind wandering to him being worried about me. Helping me, healing me. And kissing me.

What do ya know. Gryffindors are brave.


	2. Chapter 2

When the train had finally arrived at Hogwarts, Ron and I were still talking. In fact, we were having such a fantastic time, I had forgotten about what Draco would say when we got to the welcome feast.

Would he be angry?

Jealous?

Sad?

Or worse, the silent treatment?

I tried not to let my worries show as Ron and I continued our lovely conversation about Quidditch.

". . . which is why I think the Chudley Cannons are much better than the Holyhead Harpies. Don't you agree?" he said, bringing my attention back to him. I felt so rude, not hearing why, but I nodded anyway.

We stepped out of our comparted into the rush of young witches and wizards all eager to get to the Great Hall. I tried my best to make a quick escape with Ron, my eyes avoiding the back of the train where I knew Draco was bound to emerge. Ron hadn't seemed to notice me dodging anyone and everyone who tried to cross in front of me. He seemed to just go with the flow.

_God, that's awesome._

I couldn't help but think wonderful things about this guy . . . .

As we exited the train, him right behind me, I felt the fresh air hit my face. It felt good to be back. Harry and Hermione were waiting for Ron, of course. They ran to him as soon as he stepped out. That's when they realized he was not only behind me, but **with **me. Their excited looks soon turned to skeptical, not-sure-what-to-say looks. I awkwardly stood there as they greeted each other.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco stepping out. This was my chance to properly say bye to Ron and avoid his mates questioning and staring.

"Er . . . I'll see you soon, Ron." I said with an awkward smile.

"Oh, I hope." he replied with a charming smile.

As I caught up with my fellow Slytherins, I caught a glimpse of the dusgusted, confused, questioning looks they gave Ron. He just looked so chill . . .

I turned to Draco. "Hey . ."

_Worst attempt at striking up a conversation._

He looked at me as if he hardly knew me. As if we hadn't spent countless days snogging. As if after all we've been through, we had no history. We never had an issue like this. He was always fine with being friends. Suddenly, he seemed slightly hurt in a way.

"Hi." he said, barely taking the time to make eye contact. Then strode on in front of me.

I could feel it. The burning sensation in my eyes.

_Not here, not now . . ._

Just as I thought it, the salty liquid poured over my eyes and spilled down my cheeks.

_He hates me. He __**HATES **__me. Why?_

The pain in my chest couldn't bear it. I ran straight into the warm school and attempted to make it to the girls bathroom.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I heard panting behind me. When I turned, though my vision blurry, I immediately recognized Ron's face.

_Had he been running after me?_

"Are you alright?" he asked. I could tell he really wanted to know. Some people just ask to make you feel better, or to hear you say, 'Yeah, I'm grand.' But he genuinely was trying to help.

I shook my head, unable to speak, fearing my voice would crack from my emotions.

"It's okay, it's okay. Let's go have ourselves a feast, alright?" He was rubbing my back gently. It was comforting. I nodded vaguely.

"Just calm down. Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

_God, he is so hot when he's trying to soothe me._

"Draco.. we were friends.. the best.. but.. I don't know.." was all I managed to croak, but Ron seemed to understand a bit. He rubbed my back until my sobs subsided. He then pulled me to the side, out of everyones way.

"Tonight after the feast. Get yourself settled in. Then meet me at midnight by the Gryffindor common room. We can talk."

That's exactly what I needed to hear. So I smiled and nodded. He lead me into the Great Hall, where people glanced at us. Clearly wondering why we were even interacting. The worst glares were from Harry and Hermione (Hurtful and skeptical. I would like to be their friend if given the chance) and from my Slytherin group (Disgust. But I wasn't ashamed. I was **hurt and betrayed** that they probably won't see me the same).

Ron and I nodded in dismissal and we both walked off to our houses, where our friends waited, horrified.

As I approached them, I was suddenly aware of my puffy red eyes and stained cheeks. I quickly whiped them and looked down, hoping to avoid them seeing. Unfortunately, Draco had caught a glimpse and I now saw a look of guilt on his face. He was sitting across from me, Crabbe next to him and Goyle next to me. They both had nothing to do with our dispute. Therefore, they were forced to awkwardly glance at each other in wonderment. Pansy sat on the other side of Goyle. She felt quite disconnected to the rest of us and, of course, kept quiet.

"Em, I-" Draco began, but what cut off by Albus Dumbledore's booming voice.

We all shut up to listen to his starters. At one point I had caught Ron's eye and he smiled. That made me feel a little bit better.

Before I knew it, Dumbledore had concluded his speech and there was a feast in my eyes. I had been starving for hours.

But suddenly, my appetite seemed to have disappeared. So I merely sat there, twisting a drumstick between my fingers. I took a nibble but felt like barfing the moment it touched my lips. I quickly dropped it to my plate.

Beside me, Goyle was telling Crabbe what was supposed to be a funny joke. I didn't find it all that funny, considering his mouth was full and I could only make out every other word, followed by their muffled laughter.

Pansy made conversation with some girls near her.

I kept feeling Draco's worried eyes hit the top of my head. I made a point not to look up. But Draco knew I always ate after being on the train for hours. He also had seen my puffy red eyes and stained cheeks . . .

I never thought the moment would come, but it was finally time to leave. I didn't linger like anyone else. I ran out of there like it was nobody's business. But I didn't make it too obvious.

Once the Great Hall doors shut behind me, I then let out my sobs. Once again, my salty liqiuid friends peered from my closed eyelids. When I opened my eyes, I started to run to the marble staircase that lead to the dorms. When I reached the first step, my foot barely on it, the doors swung open again.

A nervous Draco hurried out, looking left to right before finally seeing me and my teary face. He gave me sort of a sorry look before starting towards me. I tried to stay strong so I turned around and tried to go on.

"Stop!" he yelled, panicing.

I didn't want to, but I came to a hault on my step. I didn't even bother to turn and look at him.

"Look, I know I was a jerk. I'm . . . I'm . . . "

He never was great at apologizing. I turned to face my body towards him but kept my eyes away.

"I'm sorry," he half whispered. "I'm sorry that I made you feel so upset. I was just not used to seeing you with other people. I know that's not an excuse, but-"

He stopped, seeing my tear-filled eyes finally making eye contact.

"But I can make it up to you." He sounded upset. Not only at the fact that I was moving on. But at himself.

He climbed halfway up the steps to meet me. He looked lovingly into my eyes. If this were back last year, I totally would have just melted. My heart would have skipped in excitement.

He leaned in ever so slowly to kiss me. His eyes were closed. But I just shook my head, which he wouldn't see. I whispered, "I just can't."

I turned and ran up the staircase with my vision blurred by those salty friends . . .


End file.
